Geoffrey Has the Flu
by death mega sega
Summary: Sequel to Tails has the Flu. Tails gets his revenge on Geoffrey. Geoffrey is sick with flu this time and Hershey is away on a mission.


_**Geoffrey has the Flu**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**16.5.2011 Deathy: **_Dark Fox Tailz mentioned a story like this were Tails gets his revenge. I liked the idea so I decided to run with it. He informed me of how he thought it should go, so I decided to ask him to write his version and I'll write mine. I look forward to reading his.

_**Disclaimer: **_What accent was Geoffrey St. John originally suppose to have?

Tails sat at his table tinkering with something mechanical. He refused to tell his parents what he was making just yet. Then there was a knock at the door. Tails ignored it expecting his parents again. The knock resounded again. Tails got up realizing that his parents weren't home at that moment. He got up and walked down stairs and opened the door.

Hershey the Cat, no, St. John, stood at his door. She looked like she was about to go on a mission. "Hi Tails." She said.

"Hi Hershey." Tails replied. "What's up?"

"Is your mom or dad home?"

"No." Tails said. "Do you need them for something?"

"Well," Hershey began. "Geoffrey seems to have come down with the flu. Since, I have to go on a mission for King Elias, I was hoping your mom could go check up on him and make sure he's okay. You know how he is."

Tails nodded understandingly. Geoffrey was the type of guy who would get up and go to work no matter how sick he was. Then a light bulb went off in his head. "Why don't I watch him for you?" He posed.

"Are you sure, Tails?" She asked not convinced that he could handle Geoffrey.

"Sure!" Tails said. "Leave it to me!" He gave her a thumbs up that closely resembled Sonic's. Hershey gave in to the cute fox.

"Okay. But if you have trouble at all, call okay." She told him giving him her cell number.

"Don't worry." Tails said walking out of his house. "It'll be okay!" He said smiling ear to ear.

"O-kay." She said going off on her mission as Tails headed to the local pharmacy store.

Geoffrey St. John rolled out of bed with a terrible headache. Coughing to high heaven, the skunk looked at his clock. "Twelve 'undred 'ours?" He screamed. "I'm late for work!" He rushed out of bed to his closet. Pulling out some clothes and throwing them on quickly, he was stopped by an orange arm wrapping around his neck. "W'at?" He squeaked as he looked behind him to see Tails.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tails said holding the skunk steady. "You're too sick to go into work!" he led him to his bed and threw him on it. "You need to rest." The two tailed fox ordered.

"W'ere's 'ers'ey?" He asked quickly.

"She's on a mission." Tails explained. "She asked me to take care of you while she was away." Tails grabbed the blankets and tucked the protesting Geoffrey in bed. "Now you rest up and little brother Tails will bring you some nice stew. Okay, luv?" Tails said adding 'luv' at the end to annoy Geoffrey.

"I'm not a girl!" Geoffrey stated.

"Neither am I." Tails said with venom.

Geoffrey crossed his arms and pouted. Tails smiled at this sign of surrender and walked out of the room.

"Now you be a good boy." Tails warned.

Tails came back up stairs to hear Geoffrey sing '99 bottles of scotch on the wall'. Tails opened the door and gave Geoffrey a weird look. He was staring at the ceiling in boredom. Tails came in with a breakfast stray with a bowl of stew, a glass of ginger orange, and a bottle of vitamins. He set it on the night stand.

"Bored are we?" Tails asked sitting on Geoffrey's bed.

"Very." Geoffrey replied.

"Why scotch?" Tails asked grabbing the thermometer.

"My Fat'er." The sick skunk replied.

Tails nodded understandingly. "Roll over." Tails ordered patting Geoffrey on the arm.

Geoffrey glared at him. "W'y?" he asked the fox who just held up the thermometer as his answer. Geoffrey grunted and rolled over. After which his temperature was taken.

"Maybe I should have sterilized this first. I mean I did use it to take the temperature of the chicken earlier." Tails said to himself.

"W'at?" Geoffrey said jerking up.

Tails sniffed around the room. "What smells like cat in heat?" Tails questioned. He sniffed. "And Skunk spray?"

Geoffrey's mouth closed and his blushed.

"102 degrees." Tails read off the thermometer. He handed the commander of the secret service a bowl of stew that he made. Oddly enough, Tails was the only one in his family who could cook. This was thanks to Ms. Vanilla Rabbit for teaching him how, though her kitchen had to be completely rebuilt.

Geoffrey began eating it happily. "Take your vitamins." Tails said placing them in his hands and handed him the glass of ginger orange.

Geoffrey looked at the strange liquid in the glass. "W'at is t'is?" Geoffrey asked monotonally.

"Ginger Orange." Tails answered.

"_99 bottles of w'at ever on Mobius this is on t'e wall! Take one down, t'en pass it around._" Geoffrey sang as he held it up as if to toast it and handed it back to the orange fox.

Tails glared at Geoffrey and then placed it back in his hands. "Drink it." Tails said darkly. "Or else."

"Or else w'at, mate?" Geoffrey asked dareingly.

An evil smile arouse on Tails's face. He left the room and came back with some hospital equipment. It was the stuff that they used to feed those who couldn't feed themselves. Tails somehow managed to overcome Geoffrey and force feed him with the equipment. Geoffrey was now very afraid of the eleven year old fox.

"Now why don't you go take a bath?" Tails said innocently as if he had did nothing to the poor commander of the secret service.

Geoffrey got up and went to take a bath. Mean while, Tails set about moving things around in the St. John household. The poor OCD commander would spend countless hours fixing this. Tails moved his sofa over to the right 4 cm and closer to the TV 1 ft. He rearranged the wine rack and all of the cabinets. The dishes were purposely left unclean, and when Tails had accidently spilt some ginger orange; he left it there to stain. He took the glass that Geoffrey had drunk out of and took it off the coaster on the night stand. He moved the remote from its place on top of the TV to under the pillow. He then opened Geoffrey's drawers. He then mixed everything up, but still kept them folded neatly. He then rearranged his closet as well. He also took one of Geoffrey's famous hats, simply because he wanted it. After this was done, he set about making his annoying jokes.

Tails went to the bathroom down stairs. "Geez!" he screamed loud enough for Geoffrey to hear. "It smells like a skunk down here!"

"Shut up!" The skunk screamed back at him.

"You know." Tails began. "It smells a lot like you!"

"Oh!" Geoffrey yelled. "We're going with those jokes now, are we?"

"Yep!" Tails said childishly. He poured some apple juice on the seat and left the seat up. He walked up the stairs back to Geoffrey's room. Geoffrey was just now getting dressed. "Wow!" Tails exclaimed in amazement. "It really smells like you now!"

Geoffrey glared at him and then smirked. He grabbed Tails and hugged him. He whispered something in the young fox's ear. Tails began to look as if he was going to cry. "O', you're not going to cry are you, mate?" Geoffrey cooed.

"N-n-no." Tails said wiping his eyes.

"Good!" the commander stated with a nod. "Big boys don't cry." Geoffrey St. John sat on his bed and reached for the drink he'd be forced to drink anyway. It wasn't on a coaster. Geoffrey looked like he was about to have a heart attack and immediately took a sip and placed it on one. Geoffrey kept finding things out of place until Tails convinced him that he need to give him some rest as he gave him some NyQuil through a funnel.

A day or two later, Geoffrey was all better and as he got up and went down stairs he saw a mess that gave him a heart attack. "Crikey!" he yelled. His face turning purple. "W'y is the couch moved 4 centimeters to t'e rig't and 1 foot closer to t'e TV?"

16.5.2011_**Deathy: **_It is 4:39 and I just finished this! Yay! My wonderful sister, CassyG, gave me plenty of ideas for this story. And can surely answer the question in the disclaimer. I may write some more stories like this one if you guys ask for it. If I do, I'm letting CassyG get the first pick. We're also going to be writing a story about Geoffrey together. Though, I'll be doing the writing and she'll be doing most of the ideas and plots. I'm very excited for that. Anyway, Please READ and REVIEW!


End file.
